<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domino Effect by ABigChaoticSad, Helios_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482584">Domino Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad'>ABigChaoticSad</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell'>Helios_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, star tear disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Dynamic was odd it was there but nobody fully knew what it was, their lives all entangled into one giant loop. Their loop was full of hardship, pain, and rejection that could break the bond between them completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto and Akaashi were packing up the gym together as the rest of the third gym crew were heading out, tonight was the last night of the Tokyo Training camp so they were gonna cherish it for the amount of time they had. Though the owl captain was lost in his thoughts as he cleaned up, he kept going back to the same thoughts '<em>I will do it tonight I will finally tell him that I like him.'  </em>Akaashi had noticed his captain spacing out so he chose to start conversation "Bokuto-san, I was wondering if you were listening when Kuroo-san told us that he was interested in Tsukishima-kun." Bokuto froze before speaking up "Um no I hadn't, when did he say that" he chose to avoid looking at his setter as he cleaned '<em>Well I guess it would be useless to do that now.' </em> The younger saw the look on his Ace's face and chose to drop the subject as they finished cleaning the gym awkwardly, when they had finished he had walked out and turned towards the way of the dining hall. He was a bit shocked when the captain turned the other way "Bokuto-san the cafeteria is this way" the mentioned looked back and waved him off "I'm not that hungry 'kaashi go on without me."</p><p>Bokuto made his way back to the room they were staying in, his chest felt tight and constricted but not to the amount where it was painful just uncomfortable. His movements seemed to not be his as he went through his nightly routine and then numbly crawled into his futon facing away from the door. His mind was running with thoughts as the tightness in his chest wouldn't let up, it was slowly getting tighter as tears welled up into his eyes. After a bit, the tears spilled over as he sobbed his chest hurt and he wasn't sure if it was from the non-direct rejection or just the fact he was hungry. He could hear the rest of the team coming down the hallway probably to get ready for bed so he tried to quiet down and fake sleep so they wouldn't be worried.</p><p>Bokuto tried to ignore their conversation but he heard Akaashi's voice then realized the conversation was about him. He felt a presence in front of his face that seemed to be squatting down to look at him, the feeling disappeared when he heard Konoha speak up "I think he's been crying, their are tear streaks on his face." He then felt a presence behind him as Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him "Bokuto-san are you ok?" Bokuto rolled over to see pretty much the whole team looking at him worriedly, he gave them a small smile before rasping out "I'm fine" his voice seemed scratchy and not like his own. The setter's eyebrows just creased with worry as he set a hand on his forehead "Are you okay Bokuto-san, you sound sick, do you need water?" He shook his head dropping the weak smile "I'm fine I just need sleep 'kaashi that's all" he coughed a bit as the pain in his chest grew tighter. The last thing he could see before he fell asleep was the Akaashi's creased eyebrows and the worried looks from the rest of his teammates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima didn’t like this. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach are dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those memories are hard to look back on, the world full of color and his heart hopeful. But that terrifying feeling is back. And how could he help himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he was intelligent to boot. He wasn’t super bubbly and stupid like many of the other volleyball players he met, and he had a sense of humor as twisted and mean as his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the decision to ignore the feelings. It worked well in the past - save for the one time. He turned his focus onto his phone, which had been buzzing for the last fifteen minutes or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>TSUKKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned audibly, feeling annoyed at the contact. Bokuto has yet to stop texting him at least once every day since the training camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I should have never given you my information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you did!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl:</span>
  </em>
  <span> And now you can’t take it back &gt;:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima:</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could always block you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>:O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>&gt;:O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>DON’T YOU DARE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima bit his lip, contemplating. Bokuto was dense, but he was Akaashi’s best friend… at least it seemed like he was. Well Akaashi is Fukurodani’s starting setter, and Bokuto was the ace, so maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d have to explain himself. He didn’t want to give it away… but Bokuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> dense. Dense enough that he’ll likely not know Tsukishima’s intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>So then HE said I couldn’t do it. So I decided that, as the ACE of Fukurodani, I HAD TO prove him wrong &gt;:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shut up for a sec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is Akaashi-San dating anyone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>hmmmmm…… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, I don’t think so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he does have a crush on someone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima could feel that disgusting feeling of hope. He could tell he was shaking a little as he typed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh really? Who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>… only if you help me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Help you what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Get them together! He likes Kenma a lot!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s what I get…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tsukishima thought to himself. His phone was buzzing and Tsukishima had to blink away the tears that were welling up. He texted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, what’s the plan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>We could set up a date for them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima: </span>
  </em>
  <span>a… date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying Owl: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah! Like, we set up a dinner and everything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima spent another twenty minutes talking to Bokuto, before he suggested they get Kuroo involved. Surprisingly, Bokuto was hesitant at first. But then Tsukishima pointed out that Kuroo would know what Kenma liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent thirty minutes discussing what they should do, all the while Tsukishima had a bitter taste in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was prepared to discuss it more, but he had this growing headache that was painful. He told the two ‘good night’ before going to bed crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not noticing the stars soaking into his pillow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was suspicious, Kuroo had been hinting at random things for a week or so now, they usually revolved around Akaashi or just Fukorodani as a whole. Don't get him wrong the Fukorodani part was not all that suspicious considering that it's Kuroo he's always going on and on about his 'best bro.' The young setter was always fine when he went on the Schpeel's about the Owl Ace since it always meant that he could learn more about his crush that he didn't know originally. But it was a bit odd that the older cat would talk more about the younger owl than the older lately, and it wouldn't be more than little facts about the other setter.</p><p>After about a week or so of Kuroo's abnormalities, the captain had started hinting about the setters needing to hang out more, Kenma though personally believed they spent a fair amount of time together. Practice Matches count as a fair amount of time in his mind, but the captain is saying that the two should go out to lunch or something. Don't get him wrong he likes Akaashi, but in no way more than a close friend, it might be even a little wrong to say he is as close as he is to the fellow setter so he can be closer to the loud ace. There would be times that he would feel crashing guilt in his stomach about the fact, but there seemed to be another feeling low in his gut, an old unforgivable monster wreaking havoc to his lungs. </p><p>Kenma was used to the low burn in his lungs, he wasn't new to it no that burning had bloomed in him once before. He felt it settled at the bottom of his stomach as he made his way to meet up with Akaashi for dinner. He doesn't even know why he is going to this meal, the way Kuroo had him dress up made it feel like he was being forced into a date. He got to the restaurant first so he chose to wait for his companion to arrive before he would head into the establishment. His companion for that night arrived in a modest amount of time, they got sat down and were silent as their eyes grazed over the menu's so they could conclude on what they want to snack on.</p><p>The feline-like setter noticed the tension that was strewn all throughout his colleague's body, his eyes were narrow and sharp as they jumped around to scan the room, his shoulders were pulled back and hunched nothing like the fellow setter's normal poised way of showing himself. He set down his menu and that slight stimuli to the tense eyes of the other caused the man to jump. Kenma sighed as he looked over his friend again "Akaashi you seem tense are you ok, I'm sorry if Bokuto-san forced you into this just as Kuroo-san forced me into this." The slightly younger boy shook his head "No it's fine, I was actually excited for this dinner, we don't usually hang out that much off of the court." </p><p>Kenma tapped his fingers on this table "I guess it's nice we get to hang out as <em>friends</em> but it's weird the restaurant seems like a place for a date, not two friends hanging out." Akaashi felt the demolition of his heart as the words pierced through his soul, he grasped his phone as if it was his lifeline, he then deceived checking it as if there was a message. He hurriedly stood from his seat as he haphazardly applied his jacket to his body "I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, my mother just texted she said she needs assistance with something." The dual haired setter watched as his friend flourished away resembling a desperate wilting flower as it was drowned in the rain.</p><p>Kenma spent the rest of the dinner alone and confused, had he done something wrong? When he left the establishment it was raining outside but he didn't have an umbrella so he chose to call Kuroo to pick him up. As soon as he was in the car his childhood friend was questioning him "So, how did the dinner go, what happened?" He just gazed out the window as he felt the older's gaze partly on him, "He ditched me after we ordered drinks, he said his mom needed something but I know it was a lie because he didn't even turn his phone on when checking it." He felt the gaze leave him and focus back on the road completely "Oh, maybe he just wasn't feeling well so he chose to leave instead of bothering you." The younger turned to glare at the driver "It's Akaashi he would have been honest with me if he just wasn't feeling well, your making up bullshit and you know it." Kuroo sighed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel "Yeah I know, we are at your house, have a nice night and don't overthink it, he probably had a reason for lying."</p><p>Kenma stepped out of the car and waved his best friend off as the car turned the corner heading back to its own abode. He sighed as he walked into his house calling a quiet 'Im home' into the emptiness of the building, he nudged his shoes off in the genkan before sliding into his slippers. He slowly crept his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, he glanced at his games but he knew that his mind was too distracted to be able to play any of them properly right now. His mind was a glass full of thoughts waiting to be tipped over and spilled through tears, he was overthinking which never was good. He swapped out his fancier clothes for a simple pair of pajama pants with a baggy sweatshirt, he curled up into his bed as his mind raced to thoughts about his crush. He felt the old phantoms gripping at his lungs once more as his mind turned to the idea of rejection, he knew Bokuto would never like him in that way. After all, he was just Kuroo's best friend, the shadow of past pains seemed to claw it's way up his throat. That was the first long night of many that he coughed up flower petals, the beautiful purple crocus petal that was a stark contrast to his white pillow. </p><p>He laughed dryly at his misfortune, love was such a cruel thing, something he promised himself he would never feel again after the first incident. He was so naive those three years back, guess he hasn't changed much since that point, he fell back into the painful grasp of what people call love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovely Rays of Sunshine, and all of the people who come from Salty's account. Here is yet another chapter for this fic, next chapter is gonna be Akaashi I believe.</p><p>Well I hope you all have a good Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well to the people who read my stuff, here is a new fic that me and my discord friend Salty are collaborating on. We both would love it if you could maybe drop a kudos, and I at least would be happy for comments. Well see you next chapter, and I hope you have a nice night or the rest of the day!! - Ray</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>